yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Kristball '15/Information
Kristball ´15 (Kristball '15) is a game for the Unga Wii, Kristbox 580 and Avec Neptune (and Avec Mega Neptune). It was released on March 18, 2014. It was developed by Thevmedia and Thevmedia Software, and "supported" in prototype Light Cavern by Kristian AB. kkrillepapa AB acts as the publisher of kkrillepapa edition, along with Thevmedia. For the first time since Kristball '12, all real-life stadiums, teams and textures, including references and other stuff related to that are no longer included because Thevmedia could not guarantee these would be fine, because they would have to license what they include. All releases of Kristball '15, including Ultimate Edition, but not kkrillepapa edition and a private copy that belongs to Olkov Armiv do not feature any real-life content. Trying to create such content will cause Thevmedia to delete the stuff. Thevmedia planned later in the development of the game to not include them by default (they could be added later on), but later changed their mind to completely ban that group. As of December 25, 2013 kkrillepapa edition is completely controlled by kkrillepapa (with the exception of the interface, which is updated by Thevmedia whenever a new version is available). A new mode called Resize Mode will be introduced in this game; this one allows the players to change the size of most objects, including the goalkeepers and the players. The soundtrack of Kristball '15 was never revealed (nor does it even exist in-game) because of Thevmedia's strong policy against copyrighted content, and that Thevmedia cannot find a proper song to add into the list. The game was playable at Thevmedia Championship - June 2013. Development These only cover known versions. Milestone Preview 1 (dh582-gbha_spalpha) This version dates back to August 4, 2013, and exists in both normal and kkrillepapa edition. The bottom of the title screen reads "Copyright 2014..." despite that it was released in 2013, this is because Thevmedia wants to tell players that it will be released in 2014. File:Kristball '15 Preview 1.PNG|Unfinished Carrier Mode File:Kristball '15 Preview 1 kkrillepapa edition.PNG|Title screen of kkrillepapa edition, a version intended for kkrillepapa Musical Snow (mvl329_ccid_spbeta) This version was released on September 22, 2013. It's design is based on the Snow Puppy visual style of Thevmedia Mountain Cat, something the entitle of the prototype even hints to ("Snow" only). File:Kristball '15 - Musical Snow Title Screen.PNG|Title screen Light Cavern (mdp59_latebeta) Dated October 30, 2013 and compiled the same day at 2:01 PM FTC±0. File:Kristball '15 Light Cavern Title Screen.PNG|Title screen File:Tree 3gg7x7x8.PNG|Tree graphic for a scrapped title screen File:Kristball '15 Light Cavern Unfinished Menu.PNG|Unfinished News tab Hot Crystal (alv322_mdlatebeta) Dated November 2, 2013 and compiled the same day at 5:01 PM FTC±0. Game no longer says Kristian AB "supports" the game. A new team, Abseknal AÉ, playing in Niceländcsh Tõpë Leigá, has been added. File:Kristball '15 Hot Crystal Title Screen.PNG|Title screen File:Kristball '15 Hot Crystal Select a Team.PNG|Select a Team December Phase This version is dated to December 25, 2013. File:Kristball '15 December Phase - Kristball FC Database List.PNG|Kristball FC "Database List" File:Kristball '15 December Phase - Title Screen.PNG|Title screen Removal of real-life content and copyrighted content (Message from Thevmedia) Hello! You may have noticed that real-life content are no longer included with Kristball '15. In all previous games and editions, we had this content. Why did we remove it? This is the true answer: We could not guarantee that real-life content is good to be included without permission, and have made a hard decision to remove this sort of content. Trying to add such stuff afterwards will cause the game to delete that stuff (not block the feature you used) related to real-life. Inside the game registry is a tag called kristball_real_life_permission, which is set false. Trying to set it to true will cause the game registry to ask you for the password. This password has many digits, and it will never EVER be revealed. Copyrighted content is also NOT allowed to be in the game. Trying to add it gives the same result as real-life content. The game registry tag for this is kristball_copyrighted_content_permission, and it has the exact same options as real_life_permission. This setting will be featured with Kristhockey '15, Kristball Manager '15, Kristhockey Manager '15 etc., including all Kristball '15 copies, excluding a private copy that belongs to Olkov Armiv. Future games WILL not have any such content, and DO not allow any such content to be used in the game. Try to understand what we are doing. We at Thevmedia want to keep you from getting arrested, therefore we make such hard decisions. From the Vice-President of Thevmedia, Lanker Palex Kalakvi Teams Teams in bold are new to Kristball '15: * Enlate FC (Yürkligúe 1) * Repo All-Stars (Yürkligúe 1) * Various Teams ** No Name (test team) ** Null (test team) ** Test (test team) ** Test 0 (test team) ** Test ½ (test team) ** Test 1 (test team) ** Test 2 (test team) ** Test 3 (test team) ** Test 4 (test team) ** Test 5 (test team) ** Test 6 (test team) ** Test 7 (test team) ** Test 8 (test team) ** Test 9 (test team) ** Test 10 (test team) ** FILLER (test team) ** Leiga Bög * Would I Die FC (Yürkligúe 1) * Kristball FC (Yürkligúe 1) * Ptm. Lébm (Yürkligúe 1) * Ëddt. Lëkläm (Yürkligúe 1) * PtâDés (Yürkligúe 1) * Tëam für Eueryüne (D̤ïṽíšîõn̈é 1e̊, Yürkligúe 1) * Abseknal AÉ (Niceländcsh Tõpë Leigá) Arenas Arenas in bold are new to Kristball '15: * Kristball Arena * Arena 93 * Kelamavso Leisac .B Arena * Vabam International Arena * Vabam Arena * Repo City Arena * Thevmedia Office Arena * Tutorial Arena ** Tutorial '12 ** Tutorial '13 ** Tutorial '14 * Thevmedia Arena * Âflá Nartyork Arena * Lés Vêllès Åŕéñá * Lotus Center Players This is a list of all known players: * Kristball FC: ** 0 Alex Hurtmerist (mentioned in the game files of Kristball '12) ** 18 Ban Orspov (mentioned in the game files of Kristball '12) ** 94 Ýovüátiÿ Rõrëãñ (mentioned in the game files of Kristball '12) ** 66 Üav Rétï (mentioned in the game files of Kristball '12) ** 1 Namz Kiis ** 2 Hjt Håsamaska ** 6 Azz Ooes ** 7 Naia Alaaski ** 8 Lo Ca ** 9 Iánë Aanzaki ** 27 Fapz Kama ** 38 Ma Oakz ** 40 Jajac Ilssk ** 44 Nazk Oiasit ** 45 Jazmai Otskal ** 52 Joz Makz Báto ** 59 Ug Kalz ** 67 Fgt Oapzkma ** 77 Kalzo Paias ** 88 Nj Ioazp ** 98 Sakzi Oppa ** 99 Moktol Sobtoaski * Debug Players (requires cheats) ** 673902-181 (Kristball FC) ** 29390 10134 (Kristball FC) ** JAT-2382 (Kristball FC) Languages These languages will appear in this game for the first time: * Cebuano (Kristball '15) * Lao ('' '15 Kristball'', 15 Kristball)